VOC@LOID in Love
VOC@LOID in Love (恋スルVOC@LOID Koisuru VOC@LOID) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da OSTER project. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, dove è disponibile presso l'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "VOC@LOID in Love" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Un nuovo arrangiamento della canzone fu poi descritto come parte di Beginning Medley - Primary Colors di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X e Hatsune Miku: VR Future Live with Project DIVA. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "VOC@LOID in Love" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=わんつーすりーふぉー！ 私があなたのもとに来た日を どうかどうか 忘れないでいて欲しいよ 私のこと 見つめるあなたが嬉しそう だから　ちょっぴり恥ずかしいけど 歌を歌うよ 言葉をくれたのなら メロディーと追いかけっこ でも何か 何か違う！ 上手く歌えてない パラメーターいじりすぎないで！ だけど手抜きもイヤだよ アタックとかもうちょっと 気を配って欲しいの ビブラートで誤魔化さないでよ そんな高音苦しいわ もっとちゃんと輝きたいのよ あなたの力量って そんなもの？ 響かせてキレイなレガート 心揺さぶるフォルテ 一つ一つ作り上げて 命吹き込むから いつまでも一緒にいるよね どんな歌でも歌うから ずっとずっと 忘れないでよね これからもずっと よろしくね|-|Romaji=ONE TWO THREE FOUR! watashi ga anata no moto ni kita hi o douka douka wasurenaideite hoshii yo watashi no koto mitsumeru anata ga ureshisou dakara choppiri hazukashii kedo uta o utau yo kotoba o kureta no nara MELODY to oikakekko demo nanka nanka chigau! umaku utaetenai PARAMETER ijiri suginaide! dakedo tenuki mo iya da yo ATTACK toka mou chotto ki o kubatte hoshii yo VIBRATO de gomakasanaide yo sonna kouon kurushii wa motto chanto kagayakitai no yo anata no rikiryou tte sonna mono? hibikasete kirei na LEGATO kokoro yusaburu FORTE hitotsu hitotsu tsukuriagete inochi fukikomu kara itsumademo issho ni iru yo ne donna uta demo utau kara zutto zutto wasurenaide yo ne kore kara mo zutto yoroshiku ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di damesukekun' One, two, three, four! Dear, keep the very day in your memory The day when I came in your PC You’re looking at me very happily, Which makes me a bit shy But I’m ready to sing I bring your lyrics And melodies together Somehow I can’t do well! I can’t sing well No! You’re tuning parameters so randomly But I want no corner-cutting Please adjust attacks And so-ons carefully Vibratos don’t cover corner-cuttings Such high pitches hurt my throat I wanna show all my performance Is this really your best? Sound the beautiful legato melodies And heart-shaking forte tones You tune up each note with care And I make your notes into heart-feeling songs We’re always together, dear? I sing all your songs for you Remember, remember me I’ll always be by your side, dear Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:VOC@LOID in Love Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2007